Not the Usual
by CathyCullen16
Summary: The marauders are used to being together and doing the usual pranks, but what happens when one of the maraurders stops being his usual self? Dundun dun. Please Read & Review!


**Chapter 1**

It was an extremely hot Friday afternoon in August and the sun beat down on my neck as I walked to sit under the old oak, which was under a permanent reservation for us marauders and our friends. Prongs and Padfoot had made it absolutely clear since our first year that the shade under the oak tree was ours and ours alone. The pair had acquired the space by jinxing a couple of 5th year Slytherns who had inhabited the spot in our first year and hadn't been challenged since. And I don't blame anyone for not wanting to. Padfoot and Prongs could be quite sadistic when they wanted to be.

There was already a plump looking boy sitting in the shade, immersed in his studies that I immediately recognized. "Hey Wormtail." I said sitting in my usual spot with my back against the tree.

"Hey Remus" He said almost bitterly without a glance in my direction. He was never particularly fond of using our nicknames, mostly because his referred to him as being a rat. I decided to pull out a book that Lily had lent to me earlier this morning titled "Philosophy behind The Tales of Beedle the Bard."

Lily believes that there is some truth behind the stories whereas I know they are complete fiction, just stories to teach kids lessons and nothing more. She'd shoved the book at me when I told her exactly that "read that and tell me they aren't based on facts." _Whatever Lillian_. Anyways I started reading and immediately became just as engrossed as Wormtail was in his studies.

Before I knew it, I was halfway through the book and the sun had moved drastically. "Hey guys." A voice said softly, seeming unsure when we looked up at her startled.

"Oh, hey Lily. What's up?" I asked as Wormtail ignored her, turning back to his books. I patted a spot on the grass next to me so she sat down there.

"Nothing much really." She paused as a small cool breeze passed by us and we all gave a small sigh of relief. Even Wormtail looked up for a second to allow the wind to hit his face. "I see you're reading that book I gave you." She stated when the wind settled down.

"Yeah, so."

"So….What have you got to say?"

"Well Lily I'm only halfway through it" Even so it already proved to have a convincing argument but I wasn't about to tell her that, nor was I swaying my opinion.

"And?"

"And it definitely hasn't swayed me."

"Yet."

"Sure Lily. Whatever gets you through the day?" I said disbelievingly. "Do you have the time?"

"It's about a quarter past two, why?"

"Really," I said in shock. I'd been reading longer than I'd thought. "James and Sirius should be here by now. This cannot be good."

"So what, there not here. I don't see the big deal."

"Lily, James and Sirius" I used their names because Lily didn't understand the nicknames even though she has heard them before, " are always around me trying to 'cheer me up' because God forbid anyone ever have some quite time to themselves without being 'majorly depressed'" I shook my head. "Anyways, if they're not with Peter or me they're either; one, trying to court you or two, doing something that will no doubt end in detention or worse. And you're here so….."

"Okay. I get it." She said not wanting to know anything more. "Wait I thought that you and Peter always helped with the pranks and stuff."

"Not really," I replied. "I advise against almost everything they do and Peter doesn't really care either way."

"Oh, but how come all four of you get in trouble then?" she asked looking truly perplexed.

"Because, much like you just did, people assume that because we are such close friends we were all involved."

"Oh," she looked ashamed "sorry."

"It's alright Lily. They actually think that they're doing me a favor, giving me a reputation." I laughed, "Trust me, it's not the kind reputation I want but I love them like family so I deal with it."

"Why don't you ever say anything to McGonagall? I'm sure she'd sort everything out."

"Really Lily, I don't mind."

"Remus, you mean to tell me that you don't mind scrubbing the bathroom with your toothbrush under the supervision of creepy Mr. Filtch." She was referring to our previous punishment for setting of fireworks in the great hall, that were charmed to have their sparks turn into candy, after the Professors tried to go on a health food binge forcing the house elves to only cook all-natural, low-sodium, no sugar, etc. foods only. I have to admit that it was fun to watch, but I hadn't known anything about it until two minutes before actually happened.

"_Ay, Moony." said Padfoot and Prongs as they sat across from me for lunch._

"_Sleep well?" asked Prongs. They'd missed breakfast and we didn't have any morning classes together so this was the first I'd seen of them today. This wasn't out of the norm for them though. They often missed breakfast and rushed to their first period having overslept. I always tried to wake them but they would mumble and roll back over in their beds._

"_Yeah, I suppose. Why?"_

"_Good. We don't need to deal with a crabby Moony now do we Prongs?" asked Padfoot turning to face Prongs smiling._

"_Nope." said Prongs smiling back mischievously._

"_What. Did. You. Do.?" I asked suspiciously. _

"_Nothing." They both snapped, still smiling._

"_Why does he always assume we did something?" asked Padfoot trying to sound innocent._

"_I don't know. It's not like we ever do anything wrong." said Prongs._

"_Tell me what you did right now or I'll, I'll….." I said frustrated._

"_You'll what, Moony. What?" Padfoot asked._

_I glared at them with fierce anger. I knew they did something I just had to find out what so that I can stop it._

"_Alright, alright. Stop burning me with your eyes, I'll spill." said Padfoot. "We spent last night setting up fireworks to go off at exactly twelve o'clock." he whispered._

_My jaw dropped as he spoke. "You did what?"_

"_Oh Moony, lighten up. You haven't even heard the best part." My eyes narrowed. "You know how the Professors are all about this health food and crap," I nodded "well we charmed the fireworks to drop a bunch of candy and sweets all over the place."_

_There was a loud BOOM and then I knew it was too late to stop the madness that was about to occur. Everyone looked around nervously, except for Padfoot and Prongs of course, even the Professors were exchange glances. Then several more booms and crackles, then the doors to the great halls swung open. I heard a few people scream and one of the Professors shout something along the lines of "Stay calm" and "Everything is under control." Then there were bright lights of all colors. Every color imaginable was soaring above our heads in different directions. It was like they were in a ballet dancing around each other, I couldn't help but smile and as looked around I couldn't see one person that wasn't grinning from ear to ear. I heard people oh and aw at all of the sweets that began gracefully falling down onto the tables. _

_The colors slowly faded out and the last few bits of candy were falling to the tables. Padfoot and Prongs hi-fived for a job well done. I unfortunately had to agree that this was very well done plus no one got hurt in the process._

"_Mr. Potter!" I swung around to see the not so pleasant face of Professor McGonagall. "I need to see you along with Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and you too Mr. Pettigrew in my office immediately." She frowned. _

"No, I don't mind" I said trying, unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. We both started laughing. The truth is, I did mind. But I wasn't about to lose my best friends, the only ones who knew about my condition but where willing to overlook it and see me as a person. I couldn't tell Lily that though. She doesn't know about my condition and I want to keep it that way.

"Hey there Lils!" Prongs yelled running towards us with Padfoot, mischievous smiles playing on their faces yet again.

"Just the person we wanted to see," stated Padfoot as they both reached us.


End file.
